Crumbling
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Percy didn't understand how Bianca could make such a stupid and selfish decision. But she tries to explain it to him in a way that he may understand...


**Dedicated to my beta and my best friend;**

** Maddi! **

**She has always wanted me to write a PJO oneshot, so here it is!**

**(Only makes it more fitting as it's her favorite book xD)**

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! So, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so please go easy on me as I'm not as familiar with the series...

I'm not sure how you read books, but I personally stop every so often and daydream about what I would make happen next and this is what I daydreamed would happen just after Bianca becomes a Hunter of Artemis.

This is my first time reading Titan's Curse (I somehow skipped it when I first read the series) and so I'm not sure on what is going on as a whole, only what I have read so far!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Crumbling<strong>

I got to my feet, pushing my way back into the cold air. I wanted to turn back and climb back into the tent, but I couldn't. I was furious with Bianca and her decision to become a Hunter. It was selfish and done without any thought what-so-ever. I wanted to blame Zoe for it. I wanted to blame Artemis for it. Neither had done anything but encourage her to do it, turn her back on Nico and do what she wanted to do.

My sneakers crunched under the snow as I made my way back to Grover and Nico by the fire. Poor Nico. How was I going to tell him? But it wasn't my place to say. Bianca had made the decision to abandon her younger brother; she was the one who had talking to do.

I was about half-way back to the camp fire before I heard my name being called out behind me.

"PERCY!" I froze in the winter snow, "Percy, WAIT!" I looked over my injured shoulder and saw Bianca chasing behind me. Every bone in my body told me to turn back around and continue walking away from her. But the bones in my body were no match for the power of my head. The stupid thing made me stay in place, listening to Bianca's panting as she stopped short of me.

I turned to face her completely and I could see something deep in her eyes. There was something there, but I couldn't tell what. Her beetroot red cheeks shone in the frozen forest and as much as I wanted to turn my attention away, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You don't know what it's like..." She breathed. "You're an only child-"

"How do you know that?" I interrupted, knowing that I most certainly hadn't told her that.

"I can sense it...on you. I can sense that you haven't been through the torturing's of someone older or the annoyance of someone younger" Bianca called to him. "And you don't know what it's like to have the responsibility of taking care of your younger brother day in day out for years on end. We're orphan's Percy...we have no one but each other." I was tempted to but in, tell her that she had just turned her back on her brother. But I held my tongue. "I love Nico with all my heart...I have to because he's my brother. He's my best friend. He's my shoulder to lean on...but I love him with all my heart no matter what. But...the thing is...I can't do it anymore, Percy. I cry myself asleep at night wondering what the day might hold for the two of us, what dangers we'll have to face. Neither of us have a mother or a father to look after us, to protect us from harm. And Nico needs someone who will be strong for him, who can protect him from everything that happens to come his way. I can't do that anymore, Percy. I can't be the strong one, the one who protects him anymore. Artemis said that Nico will be safer at camp...he'll be protected from everything I can't protect him from. I have done it for too long and it's been killing me day by day. And now I'm free."

I don't know whether it was because I had just lost Annabeth or because Bianca's words had actually gotten to me, but I felt my body sinking down, relaxing. Maybe Bianca had made the right decision. No place or person was going to be better for him than Camp Half-blood and everyone there. And if Bianca wanted to become a Hunter, I had no right standing in her way.

* * *

><p>AN: Shorter than I thought it was...

AH WELL! I hope you enjoyed it...

I did cry a little...=( I'm just emotional...

haha!

AND HAPPINESS FOR THIS BEING STORY NUMBER 139! WHOOP! WHOOP!

OMSG! Reading the beginning of the next chapter, I think I actually managed to get how Percy views Bianca's decision down pretty well;

'I couldn't help but think how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like that.'

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I sent it to my beta, but she never sent it back…And because Maddi has school tomorrow (or later...), I'll let her off the hook ;)

Haha1 Okay, my impatience also got the best of me, so I uploaded…

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
